Saving Me
by snooperj
Summary: Oneshot. ZaizenxShishido. During a Hyoutei-Shitenhouji joint training camp, Zaizen saves Shishido from nearly being run over by a car. How does the junior expect the stubborn Hyoutei senior to repay him for his efforts?


**Saving Me**

Summary: During a Hyoutei-Shitenhouji joint training camp, Zaizen saves Shishido from nearly being run over by a car. How does the junior expect the stubborn Hyoutei senior to repay him for his efforts?

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to _Konomi Takeshi_.

* * *

Shishido banged his fist on the fence as he sent Zaizen a glare. "What's this about saving me?" he demanded upon walking into the tennis court and spotted the junior Shitenhouji player.

"Car was about to run you over, and I pushed you out of the way," Zaizen replied simply. "You should be grateful…. By going out with me," he finished smugly.

"RAN OVER BY A CAR?" Shishido exclaimed incredulously. "What the hell... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaitaminute...what the hell were you doing at the area of Hyoutei? Aren't from Osaka? Why are you in Tokyo?" he demanded, pointing at the boy.

In the background, Jirou was by the benches taking a usual snooze.

"You have temporary amnesia don't you? Shitenhouji came for a training camp with Hyoutei this week," Zaizen informed him.

"I'll have to confirm that for him, ahn~ Na, Kabaji?" Atobe piped up as he and Kabaji walked up to the pair.

" Usu!" came the second confirmation.

" A-re?" Shishido began scanning around the rest of the court. "Then...where was Choutaro?"

Hyoutei's Oshitari pointed to the said silver-haired boy who was being ogled or bothered by Yuujiro and Koharu.

"….Er…. okay…." Shishido declared before turning to look at Zaizen, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms. "If I owe you for saving my ass then I'll pay you back with a tennis game!" he bargained.

"Don't want to," Zaizen replied smoothly, smirking. "I want you, Shishido-senpai."

Shiraishi walked up to them in amusement. Zaizen rarely looks at people other than Kenya…" he said in observation before narcissistically striking a pose.

Kintaro grinned. "He stayed behind due to a bad case of the measles~" he stated cheerfully.

"That explains a lot… Gekokujou da," Hiyoshi said in understanding, nodding his head.

"There is no way in hell that I'll go out with a junior!" Shishido declared with conviction.

Choutarou, who was moving up to Shishido, paled at hearing this. "Shishido-saaaaaaaaaaaan!" he exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes as he ran off.

Realizing what had happened, Shishido's eyes widened before his attention shifted to the junior who just left. "M-matte Choutaro!"

"That knocks you off the list too, Hiyoshi~" Gakuto teased with a smirk.

Twitching at the trouble he was causing Shishido turned to Zaizen, pointing at him. "...Fine...just one date!" he announced.

Gakuto, who was in the same vicinity as Zaizen, furrowed his brows. "I refuse!" he proclaimed in rebuttal.

"Why the hell are you refusing? You're not me!" Shishido argued over to the acrobat.

An angry expression still on his face, Gakuto conceded. "...You're right..." he admitted.

"Trust me..." Zaizen began with an effortless gesture of pointing his racket over to the rest of the Hyoutei team present. "I'm better than any other of your teammates who secretly want to go out with you."

"T-THAT'S A LIE!" Hiyoshi immediately retorted, although his face was blushing a light pink.

Oshitari, not one to overlook the obvious blush on the younger's face, decided to prod. "Then why are you blushing, Hiyoshi?"

Unable to retort, Hiyoshi simply looked away.

At this new revelation, Shishido offered his teammates hesitant glances. "...You're kidding right?" When no one contradicted him nor told him that it was a joke, the hat wearer desperately turned to Kabaji. "Kabaji he's kidding about this, right?" he asked.

Still in the background, Jirou shifted in his place and continued sleeping.

Choutarou, who secretly came back hoping to overhear that Shishido was just kidding, overheard what Zaizen said before the tears began to fall again. "Shishido-san doesn't think I'm sincere!"

Realizing why exactly Kabaji wasn't replying right away, Atobe chuckled. "Don't expect Kabaji to be answering when he's blushing, ahn~"

"This would be interesting to watch…" Shitenhouji's captain pointed out as he struck yet another pose. "Ahn, Ecstasy~"

"It's simple observation, you know. I'm surprised you never noticed," Zaizen mocked.

"I'm not gay!" Shishido insisted.

Stirring slightly from sleep, Jirou managed to blurt out, "Don't believe you…" before falling back asleep.

The rest of the Hyoutei team plus all present members from Shitenhouji pointed to Choutarou.

"Explain being with him," they all said simultaneously.

Clueless at the implication, Shishido frowned. "Eh? But Choutarou is my best friend," he clarified.

Hope crumbling further, Choutarou continued wailing.

"Yappari. Shishido-senpai is dense," Zaizen stated with a sigh. "Maa, shanaisu wa."

Yuuji moved up to Shishido, frowning. "You're hurting Choutaro-kun's feelings!"

" How unforgivable!" Koharu accused.

"Indeed, he is quite dense when it comes to love," Ishida stated.

"I don't understand things anymoreeeeeeeee!" Shishido shouted before running away.

**OWARI**


End file.
